


A Common Sort of Happiness

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Copic Markers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Just a sweet picture featuring Harley, Ivy and their bab on a stroll out.





	A Common Sort of Happiness

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/48065612112/in/dateposted/)


End file.
